Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a mine rib support and, in particular, a rib strap for supporting a rib in an underground mine opening.
Description of Related Art
Mine supports are used to reinforce unsupported rock formations adjacent to a mine opening. In particular, the roof and rib of a mine may be supported with bolts inserted into bore holes drilled in the roof or rib that reinforce the unsupported rock formation. The mine roof bolt may be anchored mechanically to the rock formation by engagement of an expansion assembly on the distal end of the mine roof bolt with the rock formation. Alternatively, the mine roof bolt may be adhesively bonded to the rock formation with a resin bonding material inserted into the bore hole. A combination of mechanical anchoring and resin bonding may also be employed by using both an expansion assembly and resin bonding material. The bolts may be utilized in connection with plates or angled supports. Additional or alternative support structures are also utilized including mesh, truss systems, steel set systems, props, etc. depending on the area of the mine and the design requirements.
In certain applications, the roof and rib support structure are designed to be used in the longwall ribs and to be mined with the coal or other resource by the longwall shearer. Accordingly, such rib supports need to be capable of being cut and processed by the mining equipment and also need to have a specific gravity greater than 1.7 to allow the support to sink during the coal preparation floatation process. One conventional arrangement utilizes fiberglass rib pans along with fiberglass bolts. However, the installation of such rib pans and bolts can be difficult due to an uneven rib surface and the angle required for installing the bolt.